The Gun that Bounces
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Wash learns a new tricks and gets a new toy *Rated T for swearing*


**I wrote this really fast after a rush of inspiration struck! *chuckles* Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Wash stood with the fuelrod, as it was apparently called, being held in his right hand as he stood with his arms at his sides, listening to the man before him talking boldly in a monolog like manner. Wash huffed and rolled his eyes. This guy was starting to get on his nerves and was starting to seem more and more like those villains in North's comic books that he always referred to. Wash sighed and his arms twitched, getting the fuelrod to bump up against him. He glanced down at it. _Who invents a gun that bounces? _Wash thought on that sentence for a long moment, he smirked and looked back at the man. He shifted the fuelrod inch by inch, getting it into position before looking at the man with a smirk.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you, sir talks-a-lot," Wash said, getting the man's attention at the perfect moment. Wash pulled the trigger and the green ball of energy came out and hit the wall, bounced against the tile, and went flying towards the man, hitting him right in the face. "Hell yeah!" Wash then hit two men with it which knocked them out and he turned and ran away. He yelped as a gunshot fired at his feet. "oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit OH SHIT!" Wash screamed as he slipped and fell out the window, grabbing onto a rope that gave way and sent him flying downward. Wash yelped as the rope suddenly stopped and he was sent flying through another window into a few enemies. He brought the fuelrod to bare and fired on two soldiers with his last shot.

He then ran out of the room and stopped just as he reached the stairs. He gulped. That was a lot of stairs, and he didn't have enough time for that, and he wasn't doing anymore free-falling. He looked over to his left and groaned. There was no way. He heard the yelling of guards and the alarm sounded. Than again, that wasn't such a bad idea. He sighed and grabbed the round plating which appeared to be part of something, but he couldn't tell what. He looked back at the guards and saluted them.

"See ya!" he called out to them before leaping into the air and landing on the plating before ramming onto the ground and gliding down the stairs. He let out a whooping noise. "Haven't done this since I was a kid." Wash screamed as he nearly rammed into a wall. "But that also means I'm out of practice! Shit!" Wash lept into the air and grabbed onto a pole as the plating went soaring out the window. He dropped down and bolted down the stairs, praying that he'd be there in time. He stopped at the top of the last flight of stairs as he saw ten guards waiting for him and the other few covering the other exit. Wash groaned, turned around and lept out of the window.

"Wash!" he heard someone scream, but in his terror he couldn't make out who. Suddenly he was grabbed in mid-air and rolled onto the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Carolina standing over him, firing her weapon at the enemies. "York, call 479er, now!" He heard York reply and Carolina helped Wash to his feet, handing him a gun. He smirked.

"No thanks," he said, dropping it and bolting for a fuelrod. He grabbed it and aimed at the warthog, firing at it instantly. I bounced off the warthog and killed a line of soldiers before bouncing off a mongoose and hitting two more before bouncing off again and killing the last bit. Everyone stared at Wash and he lept up and threw his hands in the air. "Hell yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"479er's here, let's bail!" York shouted and they all ran towards the pelican that was hovering over the ground. The all got in and Wash looked down at his new weapon. He chuckled and sat down. "Somebody got a new toy." Wash nodded and placed the fuelrod on his back. Perhaps this wasn't the worst gun ever of all time. Perhaps it was the _best_ gun ever of all time. Wash chuckled to himself.

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day!  
Perla: And may it be the best one ever, of all time!  
**


End file.
